


Pygmalion

by Saberin



Category: Flowers Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F, i love them so much i have been dying for an entire week, pining erika?? pining erika.....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberin/pseuds/Saberin
Summary: In which she had an epiphany. Set after the final play in game.
Relationships: Takasaki Chidori/Yaegaki Erika
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Pygmalion

**Author's Note:**

> my friend drew erika and chidori art and i have not been okay since. i hope she posts it one day!!!! i dont know how many people out there would read this, its literally just my friends and i feeding each other constantly. erika and chidori actually broke my writing hiatus i want them to be happy so much ohmy god

She hasn’t quite gotten used to it. It doesn’t _feel_ real yet. But there has never been anything about Chidori that isn’t surreal, and there has never been anything about them that hasn’t made her heart ache.

Her chest aches almost forlornly, and yet Yaegaki Erika’s eyes never left the stage; she _couldn’t,_ not when Chidori is right there shining brighter than the stars in the summer night. She wishes and wishes, Erika does.

If only she could be up on the stage with her.

The very same thought that is so fleeting, gone the moment Chidori does her last bow.

The things she would never have: legs that dance with a light step, and a voice so beautiful its almost haunting.

She settles for the things that she has.  
  


* * *

  
She wonders if Chidori knows how dazzling she is, or whether Chidori knows how she spends too much time being mesmerized. She was never fond of ballet class, not Erika, not Erika the one and only one in a wheelchair.

And yet here she is, watching Chidori do that perfect turn, that perfect spin, and that perfect arc. The thunderous claps after could barely be heard over the roar in her chest, and Erika grips the handles hard.

The usual scent of peaches and the same haughty look that she sees every day. The haughty look that softens when their gazes meet sends her gut wrenching.

“Good job out there, partner.” She barely manages, offering her Amitié her bottle. It is what they do all the time, and yet she has to look away the moment Chidori’s lips touch her bottle.

She can only hope that Chidori didn’t see her cheeks turning pink.  
  


* * *

  
The creek isn’t her favourite place, anywhere _outside_ will never be her favourite place. And she has been to too many places at once this morning. The wheels struggle as much as her arms do, even though years of training made them at least functional enough to carry her own weight on four wheels.

One misplaced rock or a twig would’ve sent her flying, with the speed that she’s pushing for. But she presses on, the slight euphoria from the wind blowing on her face, the mild exhilaration at the thought of looking forward to seeing _her._

The sun is barely up, just enough for her to catch the last of the night dying. She only just made it to hear the last verse of Chidori’s song, as the wheels screeches to a stop, announcing her arrival.

“E-Erika?” Chidori splutters, the biggest frown Erika has ever seen hanging on her pretty face.

“This was quite the journey,” Erika laughs, “Really? Here?”

The sound of the river gushing downstream is about as loud as her heart beating in her chest, and it almost makes her feel like bolting. But she will not, Yaegaki Erika is on a mission to bring her nightingale back to where she belongs.

“Why are you here?” The mad flush on Chidori’s face almost makes everything worth it, even as Erika secretly swear never to wake up this early again.

“I can’t fall back to sleep without hearing the angel’s lullaby,” Erika chuckles, “It has become a routine that I cannot shake off.”

“You…obstinate…”

She loves it when they bicker.

“I said I will practice elsewhere if it is waking you up!” Chidori finishes finally, choking back her embarrassment at being found out _again._

She loves it when Chidori sings.

“And I said its alright,” Erika says, “I love your singing. I was not lying about that.”

She loves it when that haughty look softens.  
  


* * *

  
It’s an epiphany.

Or could it really be called one when she has always known it to be so?

She curses her wretched heart for doing all these endless loops at the worst times, and she curses all the things that she is only finding out now.

“E-Erika?” Her bookworm buddy calls out from the librarian desk, her soft voice traversing quite the distance, audible only because there is no one else in the library besides the both of them. Who would be in the library at this time anyway?

“What is it my dear buddy?” She slams the book shut, regretting almost instantly because that was almost too telling.

“You have been sitting there for the past hour.” The worried look on Suoh’s face makes her clench her fist. It is almost a crime to be the reason of that expression on that pretty face.

“I am merely too absorbed in the book that you recommended me,” Erika flashes a smile, and holds up the book. “Pygmalion huh?” She almost laughs at the irony.

“It would be dinner time soon. Chidori would be looking for you.”

“I know.”

It is strange that Chidori isn’t with her in the first place, they were almost always together after the recital.

“Erika-san…”

But she did ask for some time off today, in the library where ghosts visit and a lone sprite waiting.

“Chidori’s helping the choir out with some parts today.”

“Mmm…”

The reckoning would come soon anyway, when the clock on the wall hits six.

The door opens at almost exactly six, and Erika looks up lazily. Chidori is at the doorway.

“Erika.”

“Oh, look at the time.” She closes the book once more, and wheels herself up to the front desk. It is a pity to leave so soon, even if they did spend the past hour in silence. She does love Suoh a whole bunch, the noises in her head were just too loud today.

“I’ll see you then _Suoh,”_ Erika smiles, watching Suoh’s face lit up as pink crawls across those porcelain cheeks.

She doesn’t miss the way Chidori puffs out her cheeks indignantly.  
  


* * *

  
She hasn’t quite gotten used to it. It doesn’t _feel_ real yet. But there has never been anything about Chidori that isn’t surreal, and there has never been anything about them that hasn’t made her heart ache.

She couldn’t quite stop the hand that is reaching out, the hand that is barely touching Chidori’s little fringe.

The same Chidori that she couldn’t reach for when she’s up on stage, and the same Chidori she kissed behind the stage just two weeks ago.

The haughty look softens, so soft that her chest aches. And then she feels Chidori’s hand on hers, as Chidori brings her hand to her own cheeks. The same hand that she has been holding a lot lately.

Who knew Chidori could smile like that? 

The cheek that she is cupping feels so _real,_ so tangible, so within her grasp.

“What is it?” Chidori laughs.

It is an epiphany.

She leans into it and looks up at the brightest star she has seen this summer night. The kiss she leaves on Chidori’s other cheek is as light as ever, almost like she is too afraid.

The words that come almost leaves Chidori in tears.

“I love you.” She says, the calmest that she has been in two weeks. 

“I love you, Chidori.”

**Author's Note:**

> im going to cry i love you sm nicotine and berry i hope yall would like this
> 
> hey y'all remember when erika said: "the things she would never have: legs that dance with a light step, and a voice so beautiful it enraptures whoever hears it"
> 
> yes i think about it every night erika deserves


End file.
